Ese Momento
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: It was never an ordinary book. It's characters were as real as the acclaimed priestesses themselves who crossed time and space. Now within this world, at it's beginning, where Gods still molded and reshaped civilizations at their leisurely whims or righ


Deities: Believed immortal, not eternal in existence. Existence sustained from nectar/ ambrosia. Youthful appearance sustained, but subjected to infirmities of old age

Selene/ Serenity: Veiled Selene is the orb of the moon, represents night and evening. Serenity, the essence of the moon.

Soundtrack: Ese Momento- Luis Miguel, Por Amarte a Si-Cristian Castro, Luchera por ti-Alejandro Fernandez , Un Historia de Amor-Luis Miguel, Remember- Josh Groban, Luz de Luna- Luis Miguel, Join Me- Sarah Brightman, Across the Universe of Time- Hayley Westenra , Never Say Good-bye- Hayley Westenra, Spend My Lifetime Loving- Marc Anthony

The story title is translated to 'That Moment' in English. I just like how it sounds and looks in Spanish better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi. The Songs belong to their respected owners. The Mythology notes were taken from a book who's title I forgot. Both the notes and songs are mostly for my references. Inspired by Cheska.

Ese Momento: Prologue

The sun warmed her bare skin, at first awkward and strange was the feeling of it's caressing rays then welcoming. Daylight threaten to rob her of the last vestiges of sleep. In her dreamlike state she moved, unaware of her surroundings and actions. She missed ageless eyes focus sharply on her person as soft impish giggles filled the air. The light sound bother her ears, leaving her lips to turn down in a pout. The childish giggles stealing her from the welcoming thrones of the dreaming flower.

With a sharp nod of her head, Taiitsukun sent the Nyan nyans scurrying, all hurrying to obey. A strange sense of unease settled in her mind as she continued her lecture with the young Suzaku no Miko and her seishi. Between the four of them, none noticed the Oracle's attention wandered Nor paid attention to the sigh that escape her lips as finally blue eyes drowsily opened for what seemed like the first time and like a new born, she emptily took in her surroundings.

The Nyan Nyans cooed over her flaxen locks that covered her nude from as it swept the marble floor. She gave them a sleepy smile, sensing rather than seeing their excitement. Slowly those oceanic eyes focus, before truly taking in the small world around her.

She was lovely…Still so incredibly young. No doubt, she would go west for her coloring was too exotic for this half of the world. Pale and delicate as though sunrays never dared to brand her with their touch. To the west, out of her reach. Out of her guidance.

Perhaps Taiitsukun had let her attention wander to long. Or the young emperor was more perceptive that she had given him credit for. The Nyan nyans began to pull her away eager to adorn her in silk, ribbons and play their silly games.

A glance back…

A turned head…

Eyes met.

It was a simple glance and innocent curiosity. Now those darken eyes were alert and the most rarest and difficult of unforeseen spells was cast on both. Taiitsukun could see and fretted.

A godling was more out of reach then a god.

"Your Highness!"

Dazed golden hued eyes blinked into focus. Many a foolish man had been , done in by such a look. It was best that she made him forget about the blonde child in her care. She aimed her scowling face at him, well noting his cringing reaction. "Am I so revolting, that you continued to feel the need to look away?"

"Yes…No! I mean-!" Had such a meeting of the eyes, befuddled his brain? Taiitsukun guided the young priestess out of her meeting hall. The oracle need not to have, her vast powers to know, she left a sizable bruise. She could only hope that, she caused some brain damaged. The emperor Saihaiti needed to forget for she had no fear that the wrath of the chosen god would be cruel and fierce.

So she prayed for both to forget.…

Golden eyes strayed, in vain searching for the vision of pale gold and sapphire. The Seishi beside him looked at him, one strangely and the other in jealously. Such an intense look was normally reserved for their priestess. He didn't care, he wanted a sign that his imagination hadn't been playing such a cruel game on him.

"…Hotohori-sama?"

"Your highness?"

He ignored them as he rose to his feet. Scurrying feet caught his attention, as his fellow seishi vocally wondered if he had really lost too much blood. The emperor stepped into the hall as white silk crossed his line of vision. Two Nyan nyans chortled childishly, each grasping one end of the flowing cloth as they eagerly darted pass. Their voices echoed through out the palace.

"For our Friend!"

"For our Friend!"

Time was lost, as his eyes never strayed from the empty hall. Awaiting, what...who? He did not know.

When all was said and done, the priestess once again in the future and the seishi back at the palace, Taiitsukun found her amidst of cheerful smiles and giggles. The Nyan nyans faithfully tended to her, just as she had done with the others before her. With their tiny hands, they smoothed the fine silk of her robes. Gold bracelets on her wrists caught the light matching the delicate belt cinched at her about her small waist.

"Taiitsukun-sama ! Look!"

"Taiitsukun-sama! Look!"

She smiled up at her as the last pearl tipped pin was pushed into place. Her blonde hair was pulled back in twin buns as was customary for unmarried girls. Though the Nyan nyans allowed for two long streamers of hair to cascaded down her back , changing the hairstyle into something unique.

The oracle smiled in approval. "You've become such a beauty."

A puzzled look cross her face. Taiitsukun patted her head, sagely. Of course, she wouldn't remember. None remember their first stage of life within her palace where the first magic was born. It was best, that they never did. After all, the world was very different outside of her mountaintop. "Do not worry, child."

Those jewel tone eyes stared at her, as the Nyan nyans gather about her skirts. "Taiitsukun-sama! Taiitsukun-sama!"

Only in times like these, did Taiitsukun find her eager helper less annoying. "Yes?"

"May we name her!"

"Yay! Name her!"

The request echoed in the lofty room and Taiitsukun was remind why, she threatened the Nyan nyans on a daily basis. As the resounding request end, too slow for the Oracle's liking, she looked crossly at her helpers. "No."

Twenty little crestfallen faces entered her field of vision. "B-but Nyan nyan already named her…"

Alarm bells sounded off in her head. They were crossing into dangerous territory. "What?"

One little mischief maker tugged lightly on a long ponytail,the godlingpouted. "Oww…"

"Usagi-sama looks like…"

Taiitsukun held up a hand. She could guess where they were going with this. "Let me guess, A rabbit?"

"HHHAAAIII!"

The Oracle winced as the word was amplified in the room, hundredfold, by their high-pitched voices.

"Taiitsukun-sama," the older deity looked down at the blonde. Her voice still held some of it's childish quality. It was to be expected, she awoke far too early. Taiitsukun wondered how long tit would be until she lost that last tie to this world. "I like the name."

"I do n-" Taiitsukun ceased her reply, as she noted a change in the blonde child. Those blue eyes of hers, darken. That emotion, was quickly replaced by confusion and the Oracle knew what she had to do. To avoid a bigger danger, a lesser mistake would be made. A name would be given. The Oracle took a hold of the small chin, focusing those azure eyes on her and smiled sadly. "Then we shall call you , Usagi."


End file.
